


I'm In a Much Better Place Now

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Adam breaking hearts, But Adam letting him know it's okay, But not Kenny's!!!, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Order is NOT taking either of them dammit! Not on my watch!, Dorks in Love, Inspired by BTE 210 and the build to Fyter Fest, Kenny feeling guilty about a lot of it, Kissing, M/M, We're addressing all of the little things we've seen on BTE and Dynamite in the last little bit here, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Kenny watches back the latest episode of BTE and hears Adam tell Brodie Lee he'd wanted to join Dark Order back at the beginning of the year. Adam assures him that he's not going anywhere.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	I'm In a Much Better Place Now

I’m In a Much Better Place Now

A/N: Adam’s segment on BTE 210. That’s the context of this. My heart SHATTERED. I totally forgot that he took a paper AGES ago until Jen pointed it out to me. Also pulling some things from the promo package for their match against Best Friends at Fyter. Sooo, here’s this!

  
  


Kenny laid in bed, phone paused in the middle of BTE, staring at the ceiling lost in thought. Of course he hadn’t forgotten. Of course he hadn’t thought about it for a long time. But he supposed part of him just… Didn’t want to believe it. Before he and Adam started teaming, he knew Adam had been in a not so good place and that things just weren’t going the way he wanted them to… But just **imagining** Adam with those… Those…

“Kenny?” Adam asked, closing the bedroom door behind him. They were at Kenny’s house in Orlando, which wasn’t too far of a drive from Jacksonville compared to a flight or drive from out of state. Kenny blinked a few times, looking over to Adam, who had a worried expression on his face. Adam saw the mix of hurt and fear in his eyes.

“Yeah?” Adam sighed, plopping down next to Kenny, both of them just in pairs of shorts because of the awful Florida heat and humidity. Kenny opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before he could, averting his eyes. What… What did he say? Adam was starting to feel a bit scared at Kenny’s reaction to him, and it wasn’t until his eyes fell on Kenny’s phone that he understood. Oh… That.

“I… You knew, back then. I know you did. You watch the episodes back most times.” They weren’t looking at each other now, Adam staring down at the comforter they were sitting on and Kenny staring back up at the ceiling.

“I did. And I do. I just… Would you really… Have joined them?” Adam hid his face in his hands for a moment, hating the tightness in his chest and the hurt in his heart. He looked back to Kenny.

“You know what? If you hadn’t put us together as a tag team? Yeah. I probably would’ve.” Kenny’s gaze snapped to him then, eyes wide. “I… Listen. I meant what I said, when they interviewed us for our match at Fyter Fest, and I’m sure you meant what you said. We became a team.” He snapped his fingers. _“Just like that._ That was **you**. That wasn’t me. I was so… So down, and so not myself, that I kind of just… Went along with it. You know? I figured, since the Bucks and Cody were doing their own thing, and you, for whatever reason, wanted to be around me… I’d just go with it.” Kenny looked panicked at that, but Adam held up a hand to stop him. “You didn’t exactly ask me. You went “Let’s see how this goes,” or something like that. But I’m glad you did.”

“I…” Adam saw the look of guilt on Kenny’s face and immediately snuggled up to him, head on his shoulder. He didn’t mean to bring everything back then back up like that, especially if Kenny was going to freak out on him, but… He needed to.

“No, don’t do that, babe. Don’t do that, Kenny. Don’t make that face.”

“Why not? You literally just told me I forced you into this team while you felt like shit the whole time. You told Brodie you were going to join Dark Order.” Adam sighed again, looking back at Kenny’s phone.

“I—Wait, did you even finish the episode?”

“No. Does it matter?”

“Yes! Kenny…” Adam grabbed Kenny’s phone, both of them sitting up, making sure the volume was still on before hitting play.

_“Cowboy Shit “Hangman” Adam Page. You filled out the form?” Brodie Lee asked in excited disbelief._

_“Yeah, and I just never heard back. I thought it was, kinda funny, you know. I mean… Now, here you are. You know…”_

_“You—You can still join. We have plenty of opportunities for you,” Brodie told him hopefully, gesturing towards the Dark Order’s locker room._

_“No, I’m—No, I’m—I’m good now—_

_“We enrich lives.”_

_“No, it’s okay. I’m… I’m in a… Much better place now. Ship’s in the night, you know?” Brodie’s face fell. “Um… Anyway, good—thought it was a funny story—good luck with your cult.”_

Adam paused the video again, waiting for Kenny to meet his eyes. Kenny was surprised to find a warm smile greeting him.

“Now who do you think it was that helped me be in a better place, huh? Who’s been there for me, even with my drinking and the rough start teaming together and everything I’ve ever done to him? I know we’ve had this conversation before, but…” Adam laughed softly. “Kenny, I wouldn’t still be here, in the Elite, in this team, without you. And I meant what I said when I told them that you weren’t my best friend. You wanna know what you are?” Kenny nodded, eyes tearful and full of hope. “You’re my boyfriend, and I love you, and we’re gonna kick their asses this week.” That finally got a chuckle out of Kenny.

“You…” Kenny shook his head, grinning. “You never cease to amaze me. Ever. I…” Kenny leaned their foreheads together, arms wrapped loosely around Adam. _“God, I love you so much,”_ he whispered emotionally, brushing his lips against Adam’s. Adam, hummed happily as he closed the distance between them, hands tangling gently in Kenny’s dark curls. Kenny whimpered, kissing back fiercely and stealing Adam’s breath away as his arms tightened slightly around him. Adam laid them down on the bed, pulling away and finding himself on top of Kenny. He looked down with lovestruck eyes, met with a similar gaze and a soft smile in return.

“I try,” Adam told him with a silly grin.

“I can tell,” Kenny laughed before his smile faded into something more serious. “But Adam, if you ever feel like I’m… I don’t mean to speak for you, or for all you guys. I… It’s a habit I’ve been trying to break for a while now.”

“You’re used to it,” Adam told him. “I understand. Back in Japan, you know, we were all together, but you were always “the guy”. You know? You were the leader. Now… You know, things are different. We’re all… Still together, I guess, but… We’re all kind of on the same… We’re equals now,” Adam finally got out. “We get to talk for ourselves.” Kenny groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“I… God, I did… So much talking, in the build to Fyter. I… I’m so sorry. I watched it back when I saw the show, and…” He groaned in frustration. “I’m so sorry. I saw your face, while I was saying stuff.” Adam shushed him gently, moving his hands away.

“Don’t worry about it. You said what you said. None of it was wrong, either. Except that first part. That… No. Just no.”

“The cameras were on. I couldn’t just say that we were together in front of the world like that.”

“I—I know. I know we can’t. Just…” He made a disgusted face for a second. “I can’t imagine us **not** … Together, right now. And it’s not like we’ve been _together_ together for that long either. I just…”

“Can’t imagine life without you,” Kenny finished for him. Adam smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Well, then,” Kenny began, sitting up and pulling Adam firmly onto his lap, “I hope you don’t mind being stuck with me for the foreseeable future, ‘cause I’m sure as hell not letting you go anytime soon, cowboy.” Adam laughed at him, stealing another kiss.

“Same to you. And hey, no matter what happens this week, I’ll always have your back.”

  
  


Closing A/N: Just when I was getting somewhere in a fic update for another fandom BTE uploads and completely derails my train of thought. Adam, why do you do this to uuusss???


End file.
